


狂野情郎清水带娃日常

by annasho35207



Series: 狂野情狼 [2]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M, Out of Character, 队狼
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-09 04:30:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20497520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annasho35207/pseuds/annasho35207





	1. 狂野情郎清水带娃日常1

Laura非常不满，自己已经七岁了，但是每次到游乐场来daddy和papa都只肯让她坐旋转木马和那些无聊的儿童游乐项目。她想去玩跳楼机和大钟摆被daddy一口否决就算了，连玩云霄飞车和海盗船的提议都被驳回！气得小丫头狠狠地揪了一把自己daddy的胡子，跑到一边去生闷气。

不要以为她年纪小就很好骗，说什么身高不够不可以乘坐，她明明就看到是daddy去凶那个检票的哥哥不让他放自己进去。

“好了，我的小狼崽不要生气了好吗？你看papa给你买了什么？”两手分别拿了两个特别大号的彩虹棉花糖。

“瘦子，都给你说过无数次了，糖吃多了牙齿会坏。”哄了女儿半天也没有用的Logan只好向另一个孩儿她爹发难。

Laura一把抢过离自己最近的那个棉花糖，冲Logan使了个大大鬼脸便开开心心地吃了起来。  
“你看你都把她宠成什么样子了！”Logan对着坐在他旁边的Scott抱怨，连递过来的棉花糖都推到了一边。

“嗯？”Scott挑起眉毛。“你确定这里面不是你的功劳更大一些？”说着，又重新将棉花糖递了过去。“尝尝看，据说是好几种口味混合的，很好吃。”

“切，我才不吃这么娘的东西。”Logan瞪了一眼扭过头去一副懒得搭理爱人的姿态。

“你不吃我自己吃了啊！”

话音刚落，自己的脑袋就被扳了回去。

丝丝绵绵的糖被入侵的舌头塞了满口，甜甜的化了满口。不远处的旋转木马响着童话里公主和王子爱的梦幻乐章，时间像是停了下来。满世界除了彩虹独角兽就是撒着粉红泡泡的云朵，水果和糖浆组成的河流围着两人，缠绵的爱意浓得腻人。

“daddy！”小姑娘一声清脆得喊声打破了两人之间浪漫的幻境，Logan仿佛听见“啪”地一声，粉红泡泡破掉的同时还有他那当爹的形象。

还是Scott眼疾手快，在小姑娘抬头的瞬间把手伸过去捂住了自己女儿的眼睛。

“papa，不用挡了，你们两个亲亲这种事情我见过很多次了！”也不着急抓开Scott的手，Laura被蒙住眼睛依然神在在地吃着自己手里的棉花糖。

“不可能！我非常注意这个！你怎么可能看见！”Logan惊得直跳。

“昨天啊，我睡不着想去你房间找你陪我，我看见你偷偷亲了papa的嘴巴。还有上个礼拜，papa在书房睡着了，你去叫他回房间睡，papa醒过来之前你亲了papa的脸。还有……”

“够了！”Logan觉得自己这张老脸算是彻底没地方搁了。

Scott倒是很开心，跃跃欲试地想让自己闺女讲下去。结果，被Logan暴力制止。

“我想去学攀岩格斗还有室内卡丁车。”咬了半天也没有咬到自己的棉花糖，Laura拍了拍自己papa还盖住自己眼睛的大手。

“不行！攀岩会摔伤，格斗的话你会被人打，卡丁车太危险。”Logan想也没想直接拒绝。

“儿童初学班的防护措施做得很好的，不会有危险的。不过室内卡丁车不可以，等你大一点儿再说好吗？亲爱的。”Scott摸了摸Laura的头，父女俩无声之中达成了某种默契。

“那我要去打真人CS！”小姑娘兴奋地眼睛更亮了，一脸期待的看着自己满脸通红的daddy。

“去可以，但是不能自己乱跑，时刻待在我身边！”Logan假装沉着脸严肃地说。

“耶！daddy万岁！papa你下周不要加班了好不好！”

“好好好！陪我的小狼去打真人CS。”

Laura开心地手舞足蹈，拉起两位爸爸就往碰碰车那边跑。

“我怎么觉得被你们两个算计了？”Logan偏过头去小声跟Scott嘀咕。

“没有啊！”Scott笑得一脸灿烂。“不过女儿少说了一些事情，就是你睡着的时候我也会亲你的”说完对着Logan的胡子拉碴的脸亲了个响亮。

说一千道一万，这一大一小就是自己命里克星，甜蜜的负担。Logan红着脸忿忿地想。


	2. 狂野情郎带娃清水日常2

Logan愁得要命，就刚刚，小姑娘冲着她吼了半天的“我没有错！比赛就是那个样子的！我不要去学什么见鬼的芭蕾！”，然后气呼呼地跑回了自己的房间。  
Logan也不知道是应该先生气自己女儿才6岁就已经出现了叛逆期熊孩子才有臭脾气，还是该担忧自己如此周密的净化女儿身边的环境却还是让她学会了“见鬼的”这种词汇。  
总之，女儿的教育问题在小姑娘一天天的成长中成了最让Logan着急头疼的首要大事。他觉得自己头上的白头发也因为有了孩子，开始噌噌地往外冒，愁啊。  
Logan自己坐在床边，想掏根烟抽，才想起来家里的存货在当初怀孕的时候就被他自个儿全扫出来扔了。没辙，只能咬着自己的指关节来缓解内心的焦虑。  
Scott推门走了进来，坐到Logan身边，递过去一杯水。  
“小狼崽子还生气吗？”喝了口水，心情总算是恢复了一点儿。  
“好多了，至少不再冲着人呼呼呲牙了。”Scott揽过Logan，让他靠在自己的肩上。  
“她才6岁，居然就能把一起比赛的小朋友的身上踢出淤青。”Logan挫败地捂着自己的眼睛。“我当初就不应该点头答应她去学什么见鬼的跆拳道。”  
Scott扯下Logan的手，抓在自己的手里握着。心里一阵好笑，这父女俩无论从性格脾气还是行为习惯几乎是一个模子印出来的，连不自觉冒出口的脏话口头禅都一模一样。  
“像你啊，天生就是个好斗的战士。不肯屈服，绝不认输。”  
“我就是不想她像我一样。”Logan闷闷的说，空着的那只手摸着自己的腿，那里每到阴雨天还会钻心的疼。“她不应该成为我过去那样的人，我绝不允许那样的事情发生。”  
Scott安抚地轻拍着将他的手反握得死紧的Logan，那些记忆翻涌而出时Logan需要他的支撑。“不会一样的，Logan。你和我，都不会让Laura踏上那样生活。”  
“可是……”  
“你太紧张了。你正在以你的恐惧去试图压抑她的天性，这对我们的宝贝也不公平，对吗？”  
“我现在总算能理解那句话了。”Logan苦笑着。  
“哪句？”  
“养儿一百岁，长忧九十九。”  
“因为你爱她胜过一切，我都只能甘排第二。”  
“少臭美，你只能排第五吧。”Logan貌似嘲讽地说着。  
“嗯？”  
“第二是抽烟，第三是喝酒，第四是运动，你勉强算第五吧。”  
“看来我今后不光要跟女儿抢人，还要去跟非人类争宠争丈夫？那我可得努力了。”说完，俩人亲了个腻腻乎乎。  
亲了一会儿，Scott意犹未尽地舔着Logan的嘴唇，说：“去看看Laura吧，你知道的，你们家宝贝瞪着大眼睛眼泪含在眼圈里的时候杀伤力有多大。”  
“她哭了？”Logan着急的问。  
“可不么，最后还是没忍住，豆大的眼泪跟断了线的珍珠一样。”  
Logan“腾”地从床上坐起来，跟火燎腚一样就往女儿的房间跑。一边跑还一边说：“你个混蛋，现在才说！”  
到了Laura的房门前，Logan心里还有些忐忑，轻轻地敲了敲门。  
看着女儿低着头，像个小可怜一样打开门请自己进去，Logan开始陷入无比的自责和反省中。刚才自己太凶了，不管怎么说Laura还这么小，需要好好教而不是冲她发火儿。  
Laura抱着去年生日Scott给她买的金刚狼Q版布偶，有一下没一下地揪着那猫咪耳朵一样支出去的黑色物体。  
“宝贝，如果你真的不想学跳芭蕾的话，那我们就不学。不过能答应daddy件事儿么？”  
Laura歪着头，眼睛里充满疑问。  
“没事了。比赛就是要拿出自己真正的实力，努力取得最好的成绩。当初同意你去学这个，也是希望你有能力保护自己。”Logan温柔地抚摸着自己女儿乌亮的头发。  
“daddy，如果我去学芭蕾，你会开心吗？”Laura看着Logan小声问。  
“daddy想象过那个画面，我们家Laura一定像个小公主一样，是全场最漂亮的。”  
“那当然！”小姑娘骄傲的扬起头。“我可是daddy和papa的女儿。”  
看着自己的宝贝那洋洋得意的样子，Logan有些期待，自己的女儿踩着优雅的舞步飞旋在她广阔的人生舞台上。  
还得多谢那个挨千刀的臭山猫提供的另一半基因才让自己有了这么美好的宝贝，看在这个的份儿上，就勉为其难让他当第二重要好了。Logan在心里撇撇嘴，难抑偷笑地想。


	3. 狂野情郎带娃清水日常3

一转眼，Laura已经三岁了，早就不是给个奶嘴就能安静半天的乖宝宝。她甚至比同龄人更加活泼好动，对一切都充满了好奇。相比起家里堆积如山的各种类型的玩具，Laura对外面的世界表现出了特别的兴趣。

不过钢筋水泥建成的现代都市并没有什么可以亲近自然的机会，就连家附近那不小的公园都在Laura被带去玩了几次之后让小姑娘变得兴致缺缺。

于是，两个女儿大过天的蠢爸爸硬是挤出了半个多月的假期，带着Laura展开了一场农家乐式幼儿早教旅行。育儿书上也说过，让孩子多亲近大自然对他们的身心成长有好处，只要是对Laura有益的事，Logan和Scott会不惜一切代价去实现完成。

事实证明，这个决定简直做得不能更对！

小姑娘迈着肉乎乎的小短腿在草地上开心得来回乱跑，哪怕跌倒了也只是楞一下然后拍拍身上的灰土就又继续尖叫着疯玩起来。

一切对于小小的她来说都是那么的新鲜有趣,在草丛里乱蹦的蚂蚱，偶尔蹿出来的灰皮野兔，花朵间来回飞舞的蜜蜂蝴蝶，就连地上爬过一只毛毛虫都能让小家伙蹲在那儿看得直对眼儿。

不过她最喜欢做的事情还是去湖岸边跟青蛙学跳远，比谁嚎得声音更洪亮。

夜幕来临，Logan和Scott在院落中支起了炉火，一边烤肉准备晚饭，一边看着他们的女儿拿着那种一次性的简易相机到处转悠。手里提着一个小手灯，发现什么就把灯放在地上，然后举起相机开始咔嚓咔嚓地不停按快门。

“你买了多少这种相机？照她这么玩下去，恐怕要不了两分钟就要换了吧？”Logan给玉米涂上油然后往烤架上一丢。

“够她玩的，放心吧。”Scott轻轻地回应着，语气里那份溺爱就别提了。

“还成天说我惯孩子，瞅瞅你现在那脸，活活一副女儿奴的样子。”Logan白了Scott一眼，又将视线投到女儿那边。倒不是怕Laura磕了碰了什么的，只是他发现女儿满足自己好奇心的方式之一就是有点儿喜欢把她看到的东西往嘴里送。有好几次都是他发现的及时，不然那些不知道有没有毒的野果和树叶就要进宝贝的肚子了。

突然，篱笆墙那边一阵草动，呲溜从外面钻进来一只圆滚滚的小刺猬。Laura发出快乐的尖叫，朝着小刺猬就跑了过去。也不知道是被院中的光亮晃得还是被Laura的热情吓到了，小刺猬竟然不躲不逃地傻在原地，瞪着小小的黑豆眼看着Laura。

Laura拿起挂在脖子上的相机，围着小刺猬开始咔嚓。玩儿了一会儿之后，好像还是不够满意。于是小姑娘也趴在地上，跟小刺猬隔着小半步的距离脸对脸地观察着对方。

忽然Laura拿着相机非常认真地对小刺猬说：“你笑一个！”

脆生生却口齿不清的童音在虫鸣鸟叫的衬托下更显天真，犹如天籁与自然融为一体。

一直看着Laura的夫夫俩，不约而同地笑了起来。

“果然是你亲生的，跟这个世界上的所有事物都能沟通。”Scott话里有话地戏谑着Logan。

“什么？”Logan一时没反应过来，有些呆愣地转回头看着Scott。

“刚认识那会儿，好几次你喝多了都搂着电线杆子喊兄弟。还有那次喝大了，一边拍着麦当劳门口的假人大叔的肩膀一边语重心长地说：‘Scott，哥不小了，玩不起。你坦白跟哥说，你到底是想走肾还是想走心。你要说走肾，哥以后就不糊涂心思了。你要说走心……’”还没等Scott那边说完，Logan就涨红着脸抄起手边的热狗肠就上来堵Scott的嘴。

两个大人这边热闹得动静也吸引了那边小姑娘的注意，Laura跑过来也加入战局。Scott抱着Laura挡在他和Logan之间，Logan顾及女儿自然动作也变得轻缓了，一家三口在院子里又是笑又是闹的。

“Laura乖，快替papa去亲daddy一口，不然一会儿你daddy就不给我饭吃了。”Scott把女儿推向Logan。

Laura伸出小胖手抱着Logan的脖子，在他脸上特别响亮地吧唧亲了一口。小声跟Logan商量着：“daddy,papa不吃饭会饿的，饿了明天桃子就没了。daddy，明天去桃子。”

Scott趁机也在Logan的脸上偷亲了一口，说：“是啊是啊，明天带着Laura去摘桃子，又大又甜的水蜜桃。”

看着小的一脸期待地瞪着水汪汪的大眼睛，大的那看似真挚其实里面满是坏主意。这一大一小父女俩让Logan是又好气又好笑。

Logan抱着女儿往饭桌那边走，说：“明天daddy带Laura去爬桃子树，摘桃子。”在小姑娘的欢呼声中，瞪了Scott一眼。“死瘦子，等晚上再收拾你。”

Scott行了个遵命的礼，便满脸得意笑容地去炉火那边端吃的。

小刺猬看着远处快乐的一家人，心想，自己应该是安全了。于是，一溜烟地钻进草里跑了。


End file.
